The Lion's Den
by Kyou-chan2
Summary: Fifteen drabbles featuring our favorite pair of onmyoujis. Rated for steamy dreams and downright naughtiness. SxS, of course.


Drabbles! Yes, I wrote drabbles—15 of them to be exact. It's my first time working with drabbles, too, but this was a fun little project. All of these are SuSei with a common underlying theme. Some are crackish, some are cute, some are limey (gasp!) but all are low-angst! So enjoy my crazy writings as much as I did creating it!

Love,

Kyou-chan

**

* * *

The Lion's Den**

**Bothered**

It is two in the morning, and Subaru wonders what unconscious force always sweeps him to this faceless, black apartment door. Apartment 219: the numbers are etched in the wood with gold plating, a testament to the elegance within.

It is not the apartment which unsettles him. He is bothered by the fact that after hours of tossing and turning in bed, he has taken the subway across Tokyo to be standing here. It bothers him that he has been standing out there for ten minutes trying to decide whether he should go inside, when he already knows the answer.

He crouches to the ground and lifts up a small dragon statue. It has a false bottom where a spare key is kept for him. He then fumbles with the lock, and its sharp clicking reawakens his guilt about what he was doing. But it means little as he has already treaded through the living room into the bedroom where the door is predictably left open.

A form occupies the bed, and it rises and falls so gently that he dares to hope that it is asleep. That hope is dashed when the figure moves to the side of the bed, and lifts up the sheets as a smug invitation to join him. Unable to say anything, Subaru bites his lip and crawls onto the mattress.

He falls asleep the instant Seishirou begins to hold him.

And that is what bothers him most of all.

**Kawai**

He hated it when Seishirou called him that, but the assassin insisted that there was no better word for it. He has the unfailing habit of curling up against Seishirou's chest in his sleep and snuggling in his body warmth.

"Just like a kitten," Seishirou once commented with a laugh.

But Subaru did not want to be a kitten; he wanted to prove to him that he was different, and his childish sleeping habits ruined whatever image he could create of himself. It irritated him so that once he observed how Seishirou slept, how his body was calm and stretched against the mattress.

This was how a grown man should sleep, he reasoned, and he tried to imitate that. As he fell asleep, he was confident that Seishirou would no longer tease him, but hours later he woke up to warm chuckles. In horror, Subaru found himself cuddled against his chest in his usual position.

He cursed himself while Seishirou's laughter amplified. "So cute."

**Tug of War**

One night Subaru awoke to find all the bed covers wrapped around Seishirou. For a brief instant, he wistfully recalled when he and Hokuto shared a bed at the age of five. His sister would hog all the blankets, too, and he would let her sleep soundly in that thick cocoon while he remained cold. But Seishirou was not Hokuto—he was her killer, and Subaru felt no obligation to tolerate it, especially because it was a chilly night and he was wearing next to nothing.

He tugged the blankets from Seishirou, and was just about to fall back asleep when the slumbering assassin pulled them back. Subaru frowned and took the sheets back with a rougher tug, but Seishirou pulled them to his side again with a sleepy grunt.

With his patience thoroughly diminished, he wrapped his hands around the edges of the covers, intending to pull with all his strength after the count of three.

One, two…

Seishirou suddenly rolled over and freed himself from the blankets. When he pulled, Subaru went flying back under his own force, and the sheets tangled him over the edge of the bed.

Three.

**Still Raining**

Subaru glared from the doorway at the other man's indifference. He decided that everything was Seishirou's fault as he stood there sopping wet and cold in his clothes. Seishirou did not make it rain so violently. Seishirou did not make him come here in the heart of the storm. Seishirou merely remained in his warm, dry bed while he was pelted with raindrops. Nevertheless, the Sakurazukamori must have been the one to blame for all of this.

"So, it's still raining outside?" Seishirou ventured to ask.

Subaru's eyes narrowed, and he shook droplets of rainwater from his soaked body onto his impetuous lover for asking such a question. The response was soft laughter, and in resignation, he stripped himself of his damp, heavy clothes under a hungry amber gaze.

When he slipped between the sheets with him, he was secretly grateful when warm arms pulled him close, but he never had the chance to savor it. A bolt of lightning cracked so loudly overhead that he jumped in surprise and clung tightly to Seishirou, who was more than amused at the situation.

Subaru cringed as laughter resonated from the other man's chest. He could never prove why, but this was Seishirou's fault, too.

**Lion's Den**

"You can't expect to sleep in the lion's den without waking up with a few scratches, Subaru-kun."

It was a phrase Seishirou said so often that Subaru believed it came from some quotable piece of literature he could never place. Nevertheless, it would be something to annoy him to no end. One night Subaru discovered those "scratches" were the horrors of waking up naked with his lower half suspiciously wet.

Seishirou grinned innocently at him. "Have a pleasant dream Subaru-kun?"

Subaru was shaking with anger. The bastard _molested_ him in his sleep. "What the hell did you do to me?" When Seishirou merely broke into a fit of laughter, blood rushed to his face in his indignation. What gave that man the right to—to touch him like that when he was asleep! "Seishirou-san!"

However, shrieks of fury turned into a shocked yelp when Seishirou recovered to push him back to the mattress. "Well, first I stole a kiss from those flushed lips…like this," he whispered as his mouth closed over Subaru's. The onmyouji's heart sped when a warm hand settled on his thigh. "And then I admired how soft your skin is…by doing this."

"A-ah, Sei-Seishirou…!"

"And then, Subaru-kun," he whispered sinisterly while his hand slipped lower. "I did _this_."

Subaru never complained again.

**Himitsu**

Subaru had always been an early riser while Seishirou usually slept an hour later than him. During that time, Subaru would rest against him, riding the graceful rises and falls of his chest. It was his moment of comfort to be so secure in Seishirou's arms without a denigrating comment about how cute he was. However, one morning Subaru made a very interesting discovery.

When Seishirou awoke, he did not know what to make of Subaru's expression, which was in terrible danger of smiling. He did his best to hide his discomfort at his prey's stark change in demeanor and smirked back.

"What's so funny, Subaru-kun?" he purred into his ear.

Amused flames danced in the Sumeragi's emeralds. "You talk in your sleep."

Seishirou momentarily lost his smile and let paranoia take over. He could have said anything, confessed anything in his sleep with Subaru as an attentive audience. He had to know what he let slip from his dreams. He struggled to regain a nonchalant gaze and leaned closer to Subaru.

"Oh?" he replied as though he could not care less. But he betrayed himself when he added a desperate grope at Subaru's waist to try coaxing out the answer to his next question. "And what did I say?"

Subaru's lip tightened. It was not very often that he had the upper hand. His devious grin put Seishirou's to shame. "Secret."

Seishirou felt his eyebrow twitch. He hated karma.

**Five More Minutes**

Morning pried into the bedroom, but Seishirou paid it no mind as he held Subaru in his arms. The onmyouji, on the other hand, anxiously kept his eyes fixed on the red numbers blinking on the alarm clock.

"Seishirou-san, let me go…I need to get to a job," he growled.

"Mmf," protested Seishirou lazily while keeping him tight against his chest. "Five more minutes."

Subaru huffed and tried to break away. "You said that half an hour ago. If I'm late for a job again, Obaa-chan will suspect—" He was cut off with a sensuous kiss over his lips and lost his voice completely along with his regard for the time. Seishirou then released his waist, but instead of rolling away, Subaru kept his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave, Subaru-kun?" he asked with a smirk.

Subaru reluctantly snuggled against him. "…five more minutes."

**Hope**

It always surprises Subaru to find the living room light on when he enters Seishirou's apartment. It is usually past midnight, and he never gives notice to him about when he chooses to stay the night. Yet Seishirou somehow always knows when to leave the light on for him. As he locks the door behind him, Subaru suspects that Seishirou is spying on his every movement.

What he does not expect is that Seishirou leaves the light on for him every night in a secret hope that he will always come.

**Call Waiting**

"Don't answer that," ordered Seishirou. He kept his hands pressed against an exposed, white torso and returned to exploring the hollow of Subaru's neck. But as he indulged himself, he was growing increasingly annoyed at how the Sumeragi paid little attention to his touches. Apprehensive eyes were instead locked over the discarded pair of jeans where a cell phone rang in the back pocket. It had been doing so for minutes, and Subaru could not stand to neglect it any longer.

Seishirou frowned when the onmyouji managed to squirm away and recover his pants from the floor. "Sumeragi desu," he answered breathlessly. The instant the persistent caller spoke on the other end, Seishirou saw his complexion pale. "O-Obaa-chan! A-ah!" Subaru gasped when the assassin snatched his waist and pinned him back to the bed.

"Uh, n-no, I didn't forget the appointment, I-uh, just…"

Seishirou nipped at his throat. "You were confined to bed and unable to leave," he offered with a dark snicker.

Subaru covered the phone. "Q-quiet!" He then turned his attention back to the receiver. "No! There's no one else here! …y-yes Obaa-chan. Yes Obaa-chan…you're right, Obaa-chan."

After five minutes of watching his prey submit under the will of another, Seishirou lost his patience. "I'm not done with you," he said firmly, and attempted to take away the phone. Subaru held it out of reach without so much as a glare in his direction. In retaliation, his fingers crept to a sensitive spot inside the Sumeragi's leg. Subaru squeaked, but then kicked him hard in the stomach.

He winced. "Put me on the phone. She needs to know that her grandson is acting naughty."

"Will you just shut up?" growled Subaru. However, his eyes shot wide when he saw that he had forgotten to cover the phone as he screamed. "N-no! Not you Obaa-chan! W-who was I speaking to, then-a-ah, well…"

When Subaru was fast asleep, Seishirou would crush that cell phone.

**Absence**

"Mm, Seishirou-san…" swooned a melodic voice. They were engulfed in light which blinded Seishirou from everything but the Sumeragi. Subaru squirmed, his naked body arched against blossoming camellias with searing urgency. "…touch me."

He smiled and outstretched a hand to obey this request. However, Subaru vanished into the light, reducing him to a fleeting, lustful dream.

Seishirou awoke to the pitch black bedroom. It was only a dream, but an erotic one, nonetheless. Sexy-dream-Subaru left him craving the shyer, but just as satisfying counterpart. Unfortunately, when he rolled over to take the young man into his arms, all he found was an empty spot on the bed.

He frowned to find his bed cold, lonesome, and most notably, Subaru-less, and remembered that the onmyouji was in Kyoto for the week with his family. He buried his face in his pillow, and let out a groan, at the same time frustrated that he should be upset at all with his prey's absence.

He tried to fall back asleep, hoping that he might find company with his Dream-Subaru. After an hour of this, however, he resigned himself to the same routine as all of the other nights in that long week—a cigarette and a cold shower.

**Hunger Pains**

_Growl gurgle growl…_

Seishirou lazily opened an eye against the onrush of hunger pains. His body was crying out in neglect after a long night, but he ignored its demanding whimpers without a second thought. Instead, he tightened his possessive hold over a sleeping onmyouji. Subaru's warmth swelled over him, and he was almost back asleep when the persistent noises roused him a second time.

_Gurgle growl growl…_

This time he chuckled, realizing that the tormented growling was not only coming from him. He gave his prey a parting grope and forced himself out of bed and into the kitchen.

Not long after, he reentered the bedroom with a single tray. "Subaru-kun…its time to wake up," he called to the curled up form in the bed. Subaru moaned and tried to bury himself deeper in the sheets. Seishirou smiled. _Cute_. He treaded to the side of the bed, and jerked the covers away. Green eyes opened with an indignant gaze at him. However, the vibrant orbs flashed with surprise as a tray laden with an American breakfast of eggs and bacon was set on his lap.

"You're hungry, Subaru-kun. You should eat something." Not waiting for an answer, he sat across from the Sumeragi and fed him a bite of the eggs. Subaru glared back, knowing that he had no choice as usual, but when he attempted to feed himself, Seishirou stopped him.

He was even more exasperated when he was offered no explanation from him. Seishirou merely continued nourishing him in the way a child was feeding an inanimate doll. But Subaru's expression changed when his ears picked up a strange rumbling sound from the other man, and at once he understood the game they were playing. He took a piece of bacon, and shakily slipped it between Seishirou's lips.

Seishirou forced down a grin at this gesture. Subaru was gentle, his quivering fingers soft and careful at his mouth, and he was unable to resist tasting them one by one as the onmyouji shivered. "Delicious," whispered Seishirou, and he reached to cup Subaru's unsettled face. The sounds of his hunger pains lingered for some time, but he ignored them and began kissing the beautiful young man. Hunger suddenly was not the only thing in need of satisfying.

Perhaps breakfast in bed was not the best idea.

**Aftershave**

Seishirou shaves in the early morning and at night, and Subaru hates it when the other man kisses him after doing so. Although he never confessed it aloud, there was something about the aftershave Seishirou used that made him cringe. It was overpowered by the scents of thick spices and a distinctly masculine smell that jagged into his mind.

It was strong and unforgettable, mysterious and sharp, so that it remained an essence of Seishirou's personality. And like the assassin himself, its presence was inescapable and drove Subaru to the brink of insanity.

The aftershave's scent seeped into the pillows and sheets they slept on so that it even permeated into his dreams. At that point, he decided to sneak into the bathroom while Seishirou slept to do away with that horrible aftershave for good. Only when the bottle was in his hand, Subaru could not do it; just like everything about Seishirou, he learned to love it as much as he loathed it.

It became worse when he awoke one night with that same smell drowning him. But he was not with Seishirou that night—he was alone in his own bed, and yet his pillow reeked of the aftershave. The smell had come from him; he was covered with Seishirou's scent. Horror rushed to him at the realization, and Subaru attempted to wash it away with three consecutive showers. The aftershave, however, was as resilient as the pentagrams on his hands. It was a new mark that labeled him as the Sakurazukamori's property, and he hated himself for allowing it to happen.

He was careful to hide the scent from that moment on by masking it before his Grandmother, the other Seals or anyone else astute enough to realize that this strange, manly scent was not his but that of another he belonged to. Yet at all other times, Subaru grew to accept the aftershave smell—it was a part of Seishirou, and on those nights he was alone, he could almost indulge himself in the guilty belief that the assassin was with him. He could feel whole and shattered and all those little emotions in between.

And that was always worth loving.

**Captive**

Seishirou made sure to remain awake in bed until he heard the front door swing open to admit soft footsteps into the apartment. He enjoyed watching Subaru's conflicted expression meet the bedside and savored how the young man's soft figure brushed up against his for the first time. However, once he accidentally fell asleep early after a tiring job. He was surprised when he awoke hours later and discovered that Subaru managed to wedge himself into his arms where he now was sleeping in content.

He was overcome with how adorable this simple act was, and smiled at this evidence that Subaru belonged to him. He ran his hands along the smooth skin of the Sumeragi's back and waited for pink lips to curve into a small smile. Everything Subaru was and did was captivating, he realized in awe of his younger lover.

Transfixed by him, Seishirou cuddled the onmyouji. But before he could realize how intimate he unconsciously was with his prey, he laid a kiss against arched lips. He would kick himself for it later, but in that moment, the words slipped from him before he knew what he was saying.

"Goodnight, Koibito."

In his slumber, Subaru's smile broadened.

**Temptation**

"Come here, Subaru-kun."

Subaru clung to the door frame. Seishirou had left on the nightstand lamp, indicating that they were going to do everything but sleep tonight. A skittish tickle squirmed through his stomach, and he flinched, understanding that he would never be able to refuse whatever Seishirou planned for him. In resignation, he approached the bedside, and warily sat on the edge.

Seishirou wasted no time in pulling off Subaru's shirt, but instead of immediately advancing on his nervous lover, he opened a drawer to produce a small bottle. The onmyouji blinked; the strange object bore little resemblance to lubricant, but by the time Subaru understood what it was, Seishirou had already twisted off the cap.

"Um, massage oil? O-oh!" he moaned as strong hands squeezed at his shoulders.

"You're tense. You work too hard, Subaru-kun," Seishirou remarked as his oiled palms trailed to the Sumeragi's lower back. His tenor voice deepened. "I just might have to give you a full body massage."

Subaru shivered. "F-fu-full body?" His heartbeat skipped while Seishirou's fingers played with his muscles. However, his expression hardened under a sobering realization. "Seishirou-san," he started firmly.

He was answered by a sweet purr. "Mmhm?"

"I'm not telling you what you said in your sleep."

Seishirou cursed.

**Ever After**

They sat at the edge of the bed, wet and fresh from the shower. Subaru kept chewing on his lip; Seishirou busied himself with running a brush through the onmyouji's soft, soaked hair, all the while making him uncomfortable in the intimate silence.

"I just had a thought," the silence prompted him to say. Seishirou stilled and gave him his full attention. "I was only thinking, well, how odd it is that I spend more time here than I do at my own apartment."

Seishirou smirked back. "Maybe you should think of living here, Subaru-kun." Subaru gave a disgusted sigh, regretting that he had even bothered to start a conversation.

Yet the Sakurazukamori kept that teasing glow in his eye. "Why, I'm completely serious. You ought to move in. Imagine it—you can come home to a warm meal every night and eat properly. And you'll always wake up to a good morning kiss." His ingenuous voice turned to devilish chocolate. "And our nights will be spent having wild sex until you pass out—every night."

"—and we'll live happily ever after, I suppose?" bit out Subaru.

Seishirou laughed. "Happily ever after. As long as 'ever after' can last."

Subaru glared. "Only you're forgetting—you don't love me and I hate you."

His smile widened, and his arm snaked around the Sumeragi's chest to pull him into bed. Subaru shrunk away when he tried to kiss him, but he held the young man firmly until he relaxed against him. Subaru, not wanting to fight anymore, gave in with a sigh.

Seishirou turned off the lights. "Then we ought to get a start on it. Because 'ever after' will not last as long as we think."


End file.
